L in the Akatsuki (put up for adoption)
by jentomboy
Summary: L joins the Akatsuki thinking its somehow got something to do with Light. His mission is to spy on Naruto. At first he thought Naruto was annoying but could he also be falling for him? NaruL or LNaru. rated T for just incase
1. New member

L sat in a chair while a man with a over-sized cloud coat stood in front of him. "L the Akatsuki want you to join us." The man said in a deep voice. L started to think this over.

'Hmm I heared the Akatsuki was evil so I shouldn't join but Light is Kira and Kira is evil so that must mean Kira and the Akatsuki connet somehow. So if I join the Akatsuki I'll be able to stop Kira and maybe they'll have sweets, DAMN IT L STOP THINKING ABOUT BLOODLY SWEETS!' L looked at the man and asked.

"Do you have any sweets?"

The man looked confused but nodded. "Then lets go." L said and walked out of Light's house, the man followed.

Soon they arrived at a cave. "This is the Akatsuki hide-out? A cave?" L said looking at the man. The man didn't say anything and walked inside, L followed him. The man stoped walking agian and was standing infront of man covered in darkness.

"Leader-sama I, Itachi, have brought L." Itachi kneed to the man. L stood there watching them.

"Great," the man said in a deeper voice then Itachi, "now show him around and tell him the mission." The man dissappered. Itachi walked away with L following him.

They walked to the end of the cave. Itachi did some handsigns and placed his hands on the wall which opened up a secert passage way. L and Itachi walked through it and was in a hallway, the passage closed up. L looked around and seen people with cloud coats walking everywhere, also there was no windows on the walls. 'We must be underground.' L thought. Itachi went around the corner with L following him, he stoped infront of a door, he then opened the door which was a door to a bedroom. L looked past Itachi and seen the room was empty and only had a bed and a desk with a chair in it. 'Boring.' L thought. He walked into the room and sat in the chair while chewing on his thumb.

"L here's the paper to your mission." Itachi said handing L some papers then walked out. L looked through the papers.

"L your mission is to spy on Naruto Uzamaki, his picture is down below. He's been a big promble to the Akatsuki, so we need you to spy on him and report back to us. His info is on the next page. Good luck and your mission starts tomorrow so get some good rest. " Thats what the papers said.

L looked at the other paper about info of Naruto. All it said was his name, age, likes, dislakes, justu, and all the other none important stuff. L looked away from the papers, got up, opened his door then yelled as loud as he could. "Where are those sweets?"


	2. Welcome L and Naruto

L had arrived at the Leaf village the day before and spoke with the hogake about his job and where he would live. Today he would start his job at the ninja school where Naruto Uzumaki went, or so the papers about him, that Pein gave him, said. He was living in a hotel next to a ramen shop he he went there alot to eat but he hadn't seen Naruto there ever and it was his favorite shop.

In the three days he's been in the village he had asked around about Naruto and all they said was- he's a demon, loud, annoying, stupid, loved to pull pranks. The first thought that came across L mind was, 'I haven't even met the guy and I'm already tired of him.' He was alittle confused about why some had said he was a demon but never got any answers from them, he pushed it out of his mind and thought about Light and the Akastuki and how there connected.

He was now in his room at 7:30 sitting in a chair thinking about the Light thing before he had to go to work at eight. 'The Akastuki wants to take over the world. Light thinks he's God. So since the Akastuki wants to take over the world they must think there God and Light must be the leader.' After his thought was over he looked at the clock and seen it was 7:50.

He got up and walked to his job since the village people didn't have cars.

xxxx

"Ah welcome Mr. L, do you like living here in the Leaf village?" Iruka had said.

L just nodded. He was working with Iruka in the school. He helped teach the kids and graded papers and anything eles Iruka didn't feel like doing. Right now him and Iruka was on break while the students eat there lunch. L had seen many faces and knew there names but he had not seen Naruto all day, he was going to ask Iruka about this.

"Iruka where would Naruto Uzumaki be?" He asked. Iruka stopped eating his ramen and put his chopsticks down looking at L. "How do you know his name?" He asked suprized and alittle cold. "I've heared about him around here." L said. "Well whatever you heared it wasn't right. Naruto doesn't go here anymore. He is in a three-man cell with there teacher Kakashi Hatake. He is now out of the village for two and a half years with Jiraiya." L stared at his cake he had gotten from a barkey and started to think.

'So, I'll have to wait two and a half years for Naruto to come. Looks like im staying at this village for awhile longer.' He took a bite of his cake. 'It has good sweets.'

xxxx

L spent the two and half years working for Iruka, getting to know the village better, gathering information about the Akastuki, and sending the Akastuki information about the village. Today was the day Naruto would be back but he didn't know that. He was carrying lots of papers that were for Tsunade since Iruka was busy with other stuff and so was the other ninjas. He was almost there when three Genin bumped into him making him fall and the papers to fly everywhere. "Sorry mister!" A kid with short brown hair and a scaf around his neck yelled to him.

L sighed and started to pick up the papers but soon stopped when someone else started to help him. He looked up and saw a boy about fifthteen with blonde spiky hair, orange and black jumpsuit, headband with black ties, and he was every tall.

"Oi sorry about those kids. Here I'll help." He said. L snapped out of his thoughts about the boy and started to also pick up papers. Soon all the papers was picked up and the boy was standing infront of L.

"I've never seen you around this village before. Are you new here?" He asked.

L said nothing as he passed the boy and went to the hoagke. He handed Tsunade the papers and was about to walk out intell the boy walked in and bumping into L making him fall. "Oi we met again mister." He said helping L up.

"Naruto watch were your going cha!" A pink headed girl who L knew name was Sakura punched Naruto head.

'Naruto? So this must the Naruto everyone was telling me about.' L thought. He stared at Naruto intell he looked at him.

"Why are you staring at me?" He asked. L said nothing and walked out, but he didn't leave the buliding. He stayed outside listening.

"Naruto Welcome back to the village." Tsunade said.

"Heh thanks." Naruto said. The talk went on like this for awhile then something came up.

"Naruto you and Sakura will fight Kakashi." "Kakashi?! Are you sure Lady Hogake?" "Yes Sakura." "Oi lets make it tomarrow morning at the training field." That's all L needed to hear. He walked away to get ready for tomarrow fight.

--skip to tomarrow--

L was hiding in a tree with his legs crossed and a notebook** (AN: no not deathnote)** in his lap. He had followed Naruto here without him knowing. Now he was waiting for the Kakashi dude to show up. It was almost in the afternoon and he still hasn't shown up. He was staring to think it was a setup and leave but then Kakashi poped in on a fence that Naruto and Sakura was waiting by.

"Hey sorry I'm late see there was this cat an-" Kakashi tried to explain but his students cut him off by yelling liar. They walked to the training field and got ready to fight.


	3. One man fight is another getting hurt

Thank you all for waiting and putting up with me. I will work on more chapters for this story. I was going to put Light in this story but I had no idea what to do with him so I left him out... ENJOY!

The three man cell stood in the middle of the field where they used to train. The sun was high as it could be, there wasn't any clouds, the animals was at play, everything was perfect. Sakura put her black gloves on and hit them toghter. Naruto untied his headband then tied it again only tighter, so it wouldn't fall off. Kakashi reached into his left pocket and grabed two bells.

"You remember this test right? Get the bells from me and you will win. To win you must-" Kakashi was cut off.

"Come at you as if to kill." Sakura smirked.

"Or we won't win at all." Naruto smiled.

Kakashi nodded. He tied the bells to his belt and looked at his two students who looked ready as ever, he knew he wouldn't be able to read his book in peace like he did before. "Ready when you are." He said.

No one moved for awhile. Each of them was waiting for one to attack so they could either hide or help. The lake behide them stayed quiet as it could. The wind blew over them as if whispering secerts about there oppont. Naruto couldn't hold back any longer. He made a shadow clone and was the first to move.

xxx

Time had pasted. Mintunes turned to hours. The sun had went from high in the sky to low, sunset. The fight still wasn't over and Sakura and Naruto wasn't able to get the bells or hit there senise, either was he able to.

L's body had started to hurt from hours of being in the tree and it seemed his legs was asleep. But he didn't seem bored infact he had gotten alot of good notes. He ment to just study Naruto but he was amazed by Sakura and Kakashi also. Like for example.

Sakura seemed to have great power because what was a nice quiet training field a few hours ago, was now just rocks and trees lieing everywhere. Where the lake was before had seemed to disapper, must be underground. It seems Sakura puts most of her charka in her fists and when she hits something, that something breaks becomes useless. She could kill many men with that skill if she choosed to. She also seemed to get angery alot at Naruto.

L also knew she was a medical ninja who was training under the hogake Tsunade. If Sakura ever chose to turn to the Akasuki it could help them alot, he'll make sure not to let the akasuki get there hands on this note.

Kakashi has one shiragun eye. With this he is able to dodge all of the kids attack so no matter what is throw at him he can dodge and/or use the weapon on them. Often he will dissapper in a cloud of smoke, that ment he was either in a tree or underground. The man was able to make one shadow clone and he used the lighting blade at rare times.

His cleverness, quickness, and able to copy jusuts is what puts him at the top. This will be another note Akasuki won't get.

Naruto on the other hand seemed to rush things before thinking of the effects. Unlike Kakashi he is able to make a real life flesh and bone clone, which he uses for a weapon or help to make a certein justu. He is able to full his emenys but often falls into traps.

In L opion Naruto was a hot-headed and stupid. He seems quick to anger but he turns that anger into strength.

L closed his notebook and was about to leave when something happend. All of a sudden him and the tree was falling. Normaly he would have jumped out of the tree but his legs was still asleep so he was unable to move. L grabbed onto one of the tree's thick branch and waited intell he was on the ground.

The tree fell with a great and powerful thud. Sakura and the others didn't notice L was there so they kept on fighting. L crawled out of where he was in the twelty foot tree while cursing under his breath. Right as he got out and gained the abilty to stand Naruto had noticed him standing there and just stared. Sakura and Kakashi first noticed Naruto staring then noticed L, who was now dusting himself off.

"Oi, are you ok L?" Kakashi had asked. He knew L name from people around the village who was talking about him, nothing important really.

L nodded his head. He grabbed his notebook and headed off to his room for the night.

xxx

It was late at night. L was looking over his notes alone in his room. 'Should I send them notes about the other two? They only asked for Naruto's but they also said to send them any important news. If I want them to believe I'm on there side then I would have to send them right? But if I do then many people will die or get kidnapped by them.'

"Man that test was killer!" A voice said outside of L's room.

L could have swore he knew that voice, really well. He dropped his notes, went over to his door, looked through the peek hole. Sure enough he saw Naruto across the hall unlocking the room 306, and walked inside closing the door.

'So Naruto lives across from me? Interesting.' L thought bitting his thumb. 


End file.
